


Stars

by Feiredwjsy, MeanYoonKink



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Exuberant Lee Donghyuck | Heechan, Feels, Freeform, Growing Up Together, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, M/M, Made For Each Other, Mark Lee has stars in his eyes, Shy Mark Lee (NCT), Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Young Love, markhyuck, so pure, so soft, super short, this ship is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feiredwjsy/pseuds/Feiredwjsy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanYoonKink/pseuds/MeanYoonKink
Summary: They were young and they wanted to learn how to draw stars.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 10





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is basically what this ship makes me feel. They're such good friends it makes me want to wax poetics about their dynamics. It's more of a 'vibe' or a 'feel' rather than an actual story, but I just wanted to write about the softness this two together make me feel.  
> I hope you'll like it!

Mark’s eyes twinkled in the light. He was one of those kids who just can’t stay still, ravenous for novelty and adventure. By the age of six he could flaunt extensive knowledge of soap flavours and insect parts.  
Donghyuck adored singing. He studied every singer he saw on TV, attempting to copy them on his invisible microphone, his free hand on his ear. When, at his 5th birthday, he received a toy mic, he cried tears of joy.  
Mark was a shy kid, the other children saw his thirst for life as odd; Donghyuk was that kid everyone knows, the one with the light-up shoes.  
Kindergarten was their first step into the big wide world, full of new people, new names, new experiences.  
As Donghyuck’s days were spent running and laughing wholeheartedly, Mark sat in the grass, hands and face and clothes bright with spilled paint.  
That’s how he found him, eventually.  
Sweaty and short out of breath, he dropped his weight on the bench as if his legs couldn’t hold it anymore, he didn’t even bother checking whether or not it was taken. The kid sitting on the other side kept quiet, his full attention on his artwork as he held a yellow sharpie, a blue one tucked behind his ear.  
It took the boy a couple seconds before he noticed the other’s presence, even less before he slid closer: he wanted to ask what he was doing, but the latter looked up at him before he could.  
It’s weird how meeting strangers doesn’t always require words, sometimes you just fall into place.  
Donghyuck smiled, as Mark beamed at him and uttered:  
-Do you know how to draw stars? –

As they grew up, they were utterly inseparable.  
Throughout the years they grew taller and their voices lower, everything changed and intimately stayed the same.  
Together until they learnt the meaning of the word love, and even then, it was easy to see it in the light in each other’s eyes, to hold each other’s hands with a new strength.  
Their eyes were the colour of the other’s, like the sun and the stars: that’s what they looked like.  
They were one and the same, and they were as far apart as day and night.  
The elder was still shy and soft-spoken, passioned and quiet at the same time; the younger was energy, bright colours, an open book and an unbelievable story. Where the former whispered sweet nothings in the middle of the night, the latter yelled “I love you” in the midst of the crowd from the top of his lungs.  
Hostile words and sharp glances were never pungent enough to pull their hands apart.

They learnt to draw stars together, maybe a bit odd, a bit crooked at first, but eventually their hands wound up moving on their own accord, doodling on their notes at class, fingertips sliding smoothly on naked skin.  
Even as grown-ups, as life became a little bit greyer, duller, their hands still traced stars, both meant for everyone to see and for them alone, pacing in their personal universe, comfortable in their orbit.  
They knew no matter what happened they would fall back into each other, where they belonged; they were stars that didn’t fall, and skies that didn’t move.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to @MeanYoonKink for being my English speaking friend and motivation, I love you but your username is super weird to tag.


End file.
